On The Other Side of The Glass
by BeforeTheDream
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen, it wasn't meant to be like this. She was supposed to be on top, NOT her. Quinn's POV.


So this is my 1st fanfic. So maybe go easy on me? Sorry I ramble a bit :-/ It goes along with season 1, but then its all me. So...Here goes!

* * *

><p>This isn't the way she planned it. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to have the footballer boyfriend, and everyone else lusting after her. She was supposed to be the one everyone wanted to be, the one with all the friends. The one with the perfect body, the girl that everybody else envyed. Somewhere along the way her whole world had been turned up-side down. This time she was the one looking in on the perfect life.<p>

* * *

><p>After baby-gate Quinn's popularity had majorly gone down. All the cheerio's suddenly turned their backs on the fallen queen, the boys started lusting after Santanna, everything thing had suddenly gone. Finn had not suprisingly finished her and pursued 'man-hands'. Also not suprisingly Rachel had accepted Finn's attention and had started up a relationship. Sure, Rachel had supported her through her pregnancy, but that didn't mean she had started to like her. She'd stolen her boyfriends attention, and then proceeded to tell him that she was pregnant with his best friends baby. Lets just say Rachel hadn't really done anything to make her like her. Apart from the support. But then all the gleeks supported her. Quinn couldn't say much about Puck. It was her fault that he's not by her anymore. She pushed him away during the pregnancy, even if he was the father. Her mind was made up that the baby was going to be put up for adoption, even with his attempts to persuade her to change her mind. After Beth was born, they had a little thing. After the moment in the hosiptal, they had started a little thing, but that quickly ended. He dumped her. He had good reason though, she wasn't putting any effort into the relationship. She didn't know how to open up properly anymore, so she shielded herself away from him, essentially shutting off any emotions.<p>

When school opened after the summer, it was safe to say there was a few summer secrets revealed to the school - Rachel and Finn had split ( Rachel being the one who finished it), Santana and Brittany had officially opened up about their relationship, Artie and Tina were back together, but most importantly Glee Club had suddenly become quite popular. No-one knew why, but they weren't complaining. No more slushies, taunts or pornographic pictures (mainly aimed at the girls). Glee had started up normally, a catch up between the gleeks. Nothing much changed really - though the was one distinct new friendship between Puck and Rachel. Sure they talked now and then, and he stood up for her after the Jesse fiasco. But now they were sat next to each other joking around and laughing. She thinks its one of the first time she's seen him ever really smile. Not his usual smirk, but a smile that reached his eyes. It seemed genuine. Something that did seem weird was the fact did not seem to mind this new found friendship between his ex-girlfriend and his ex-bestfriend. But then again the friendship between Puck and Finn had seemed to of picked up over the summer. Maybe everything was going to be alright now? She was going to go back to being head-cheerleader and Finn back to being her dumb, loving boyfriend?

* * *

><p>But that didn't happen. Instead Santana became head-cheerleader, and Finn had a new found affection for the soul mistress of Glee Club, Mercedes. No one knew how that had started but one day they suddenly walked in holding hands, and smiles that looked as if they were about to split their faces. Brittany had become co-captian for Santanna, but a new suprise addition to the cheerios was Rachel Berry. She also became co-captian ahead of Quinn. This did not please Quinn, whom of which made this clear to Coach Sylvester. Coach took none of this saying they didn't need one of their top cheerios letting them down because they didn't know how to use protection properly, and then proceeded to say if Quinn wanted to be back on the cheerios she'd leave her office now. Not wanting to loose even more popularity she exited her Coach's office. Walking into Glee Club that day and seeing everyone buzzing over the newest addition to the Cheerios sickened her, but she plastered on a fake smile and went along with it. Qunn had tried to start a few conversations up with Puck that day, but each time he had walked away to find Rachel.<p>

Suddenly, everyone was talking about Rachel. It was Rachel this, Rachel that. Santanna and Brittany had taken the Queen of Gleeks under their wing and had shown her the way of ruling the school. A lot of boys had started to express their want for the new Cheerio but soon backed off when she walked down the hallway decked in the letterman jacket that belonged to Noah Puckerman. Not once had anyone seen Puck let anybody else wear his jacket, so this had to mean buisness. The rumors were soon confirmed when Puckleberry were seen pressed up against a locker making out like the world was about to end. You'd think there'd of been another bust up between Puck and Finn, but not this time. Instead Finn offered them a smile, and then a fist bump with Puck for finally getting his lazy ass up. This is when Quinn realized that evrything was gone. Finn was taken, her back-up Puck also now taken, her head-cheerio spot taken too. Now Quinn knew how it felt to be on the loosing side. And she wasn't enjoying it.


End file.
